


Habits

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Riza is a creature of habit. She leaves for work at the same time every morning, picks up a latte at the little coffee shop around the corner from her house and is in the office with fifteen minutes to spare.Today is one of those days when nothing goes right until she ends up visiting a new coffee shop. Yep - it's a Royai coffee shop au.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know this happened, but I saw a prompt on Pinterest and the rest is history.

**Habits**

Riza is a creature of habit. She leaves for work at the same time every morning, picks up a latte at the little coffee shop around the corner from her house and is in the office with fifteen minutes to spare. 

Today is one of those days when nothing goes right. Firstly, she had overslept and didn’t have time to breakfast. Secondly, her favourite coffee shop was closed. Thirdly, and perhaps most importantly, she has a hangover from hell.

“Fuck,” she mutters as she walks down the street. 

  
I need coffee more than ever this morning.

  
There is another coffee shop further down the block. Riza sighs and decides to brave it. 

_I should really give it up._

She checks her watch and picks up speed when she notices how late she is. 

_I’m never drinking with Rebecca on a work night again._

She catches a glimpse of her dishevelled reflection in the window as she enters the coffee shop. She suppresses a whimper and gets in a queue that is thankfully short.

Riza smooths her hair as she waits for the couple ahead of her to make their orders. 

When they finally move along, Riza walks up to the counter and is met with a big smile by the barista. He is handsome, but she is sure he was well aware of it.

“Hi beautiful, what can I get you?”

“Certainly not a chat up line,” she said. “I think they need a little work.”

He puts his hand to his chest. “Ouch - are you always so harsh?”

  
She laughs. “It’s been a bad morning and I haven’t had my latte yet.”

  
“Hmm, it will have to be a damn good latte so. What size?”

  
She raises an eyebrow and hands him a five dollar bill. “As large as you can make it.”

He returns the change to her and grabs a large cup. 

“And your name?”

“Riza - that’s R-I-Z-A.”

“Riza,” he repeats as he scribbles on the cup. “A damn good latte as large as we can make it coming up.”

He winks at her and she feels the heat rushing to her face despite herself. She turns away and goes to end of the counter where the drinks are dispensed.

“Did you hear that Havoc?” she hears Handsome Barista say to the other man behind the counter.

“Coming right up,” the other man replies.

Riza closes her eyes for a moment. She is still exhausted, never mind her pounding headache. She opens her eyes again and takes a bottle of water from her handbag. She takes a sip and returns it into her bag .

“Latte for uh-” The sandy haired barista squints at the writing on the cup.

“Her name is Riza!” Mr. Dark and Handsome supplies. 

“Uh. Latte for Riza.” The other man puts her cup on the counter.

She takes the cup and Mr. Persistent meets her gaze.

“Sorry, Havoc can’t read very well.” He flashes her a big smile. “And the name’s Roy. That’s R-O-Y. I hope we’ll see you again soon.”

She shakes her head. “Thanks R-O-Y.”

She leaves the coffee determined not to turn around because she can feel him staring at her. She raises the cup to take her first sip when she notices the writing. 

_No wonder the other barista was so confused._

Her lips twitch upward. Written on the cup was “Beautiful”. 

_What a smug, arrogant ass! Like he can win me over with a lame scribble._

She sipped at the coffee. “Mmmm.” It was surprisingly good.

Maybe it was worth breaking habits every once in awhile after all. She could pop into the shop again. 

Of course, it would be for the coffee.

Fin


End file.
